politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greasers
Greasers Overview The Greasers is a faction created on 5/7/2014. They are known for being generally cool cats, and will return whatever action one has done to them right back, whether that be good or bad. They enjoy muscle cars, hair gel, and drinking malts. Greaser Tower The Greaser Tower was the main base of the Greasers, where the Greasers resided. Due to the second Great War, shortly after Bloody Sunday (when SPQR and Greece were forced to go to war with the Greasers due to threats from SCoI and SRHF), the better part of the tower was destroyed and was subsequently abandoned by the Greasers. Constitution The Greasers are an Independent community, and as such are not described by any politically-binding names such as a democracy or republic. They could be described as a tribe, or a gang, but regardless should not be mistaken as anarchistic. Being Independent, Greasers do not prescribe to any one political ideology but are still involved in politics and are expected to follow laws described in the constitution. Ranking and Social Policy # Greasers are divided into 4 levels of authority: Top Dogs, Daddy-Os, Fellas, and Greenhorns. # Top Dogs are leaders of the Greasers. They are allowed to all the privileges that leaders are granted, such as but not limited to claiming land, establishing alliances, or starting wars. There may not be more than 2 Top Dogs in the Greasers. # Daddy-Os are allowed some executive power, but less so than Top Dogs. A Daddy-O can only become a Top Dog with the admission of another Top Dog. # Fellas are the basic members of the Greasers. They hold no executive power, but are allowed and encouraged to speak to Daddy-Os and Top Dogs about what they should do politically. A Fella can be promoted to Daddy-O if at least 2 Daddy-Os agree they should be and they have been part of the Greasers for at least a week, or if a Top Dog believes they should be. # Greenhorns are the recruits of the Greasers. They are granted all the rights that Fellas have, but cannot use any Greaser necesities that were not given to them, and they may not build on Greaser land, since they are seen as still in training. They typically are promoted to Fellas within an hour, as long as a Daddy-O or Top Dog is present. # Although higher ranked Greasers are allowed more political and executive power, all Greasers are expected to see one another as equal, and are all expected to follow the same laws and are granted the same rights. # One can join the Greasers during recruitment season, or simply by expressing their desire to join. A Top Dog or Daddy-O may recruit members, who will at first be admitted as Greenhorns to see if they are trustworthy. After they are given a brief run-down of Greaser policy, they will be officially admitted into the Greasers as a Fella. Socioeconomic Policy # All Greasers are permitted to build whatever they wish upon Greaser-owned land. It is recommended that a Greaser consult a Top Dog before beginning any major projects. # Buildings that may threaten the safety of the land or other Greasers (such as TNT cannons), however, may not be built. Building such a structure grants a demerit. # Greasers are permitted to object to any building that they may not agree with, but may not deconstruct it without the approval of the original builder or a Top Dog. # The land and resources of the Greasers is admitted to all Greasers, so no private ownership is allowed. Any item within Greaser land can be used by a Greaser, but should still be used sparingly. Using more of an item than necessary is considered a demerit or a crime in some cases, so common sense should be used when taking resources. # Land can be claimed by Top Dogs or Daddy-Os. # Greasers are encouraged to farm and harvest crops, but are expected to replant farms after doing so. Not doing so is a demerit. Foreign Policy # Greasers are neutral until one does something for or to them; they are expected to do unto others as was done unto them. # This means that if a member of another faction does a favor for a Greaser, that Greaser must do a favor for them or that faction. # Accordingly, if a member of another faction performs an ill-intended act against a Greaser, the Greaser must repeat that act unto them or their faction. Let it be known that this is openly part of Greaser policy, and therefore any conflict that escalates from it can only be attributed to the other faction. # A Greaser cannot cause conflict with a non-Greaser without good cause. # Greasers are expected to see non-Greasers as equal, and treat them as they would treat any other Greasers. = Trade = # Open trade is encouraged with all nations. # However, one may not engage in trade with a faction considered an enemy or that the Greasers are at war with. = Alliance = # Greasers are open to alliance, but they can only be made by a Top Dog. # If there are 2 Top Dogs, both must approve of the alliance for it to be made. War # Only Top Dogs may declare war on another faction. # If there are 2 Top Dogs, both must approve of the war for it to be declared. # Greasers do not seek out war, and will not declare it without good reason. # During wartime, Greaser resources are no longer made public, and are instead placed under supervision by Top Dogs and selected Daddy-Os. # Resources may be admitted to Fellas or Greenhorns under the approval of a Top Dog or Daddy-O. # All Greasers are required to participate in the war. Some may stay to defend the land, but the majority will be expected to leave and fight. # Top Dogs will appoint whoever they see fit to be a general. # will manage squadrons of Greasers who are expected to follow their orders. # It is a crime to not follow a general's orders. If a Greaser flees from battle without being ordered to by their general, it is a crime. Crime and Punishment # Earning 3 demerits is considered a crime # Any Greaser who commits a crime is brought forth to a judge who will decide their punishment, depending on the severity of the crime. # A jury chosen by the judge or a Top Dog may be brought to the trial to help decide what should be done. # If a conclusion is not met, the crime becomes an issue for all Greasers, and all Greasers are expected to participate in the discussion of as to what should be done. # A judge can be appointed by a Top Dog, and must be at least a Daddy-O.